Caving In
by hakyonafan
Summary: An overnight journey spent alone can lead to many surprises. In contemplation of how many things need to happen before Hak actually makes a move on his princess. Hak x Yona. Pure LEMON. Minor Update: After having a friend review the fic, she suggested I break up the piece in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Caving In**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Minor Update: After having a friend review this, she suggested that I break up the story into chapters. Sorry for the minor editing and the fact there's no new content, I'm a little bit of a perfectionist that way. =S

A/N: This fanfic is a lemon, with hints of WAFFyness enough to induce a toothache. Minor Hak x Yona spoilers in the manga until the Fire Festival.

I realize that some of the settings and scenes are highly implausible and underdeveloped, and a more original setting could have been thought of. But the purpose of this fanfic is smut, not plot. If you don't like the premise, leave. =P

There aren't enough lemons for Hak x Yona on the site, so I thought to make one. If you like it, please review! It's my first, and I haven't written a fanfic in ages, so please be gentle. Flames should just die. =S

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona. As for the setting, I realized only after making this that the "trapped in the cave, while waiting for the rain to subside" scene was also the ending scene from Episode 24. It was completely unintentional, I promise =P In any case, if I were the owner of Akatsuki no Yona, this is what would have actually happened!

* * *

The members of the Happy Hungry Bunch woke at daybreak, to see the day-travelers off. Kija was the last to emerge from the tent, bleary and sleepy eyed, because the luxury of sleeping in a tent with no bugs was hard to come by. Yoon had just finished inspecting their luggage.

"It seems that you're all packed. It's still morning, but the weather is already a little chilly, so make sure to keep dry and warm throughout the day. If it rains …"

Yona giggled. "Yes. You're such a mom, Yoon-kun."

"Zeno and the rest will take care of the camp, so have a fun trip!"

"I wouldn't call the purpose of their trip exactly 'fun', Zeno-san …"

"… Be safe, Yona."

Yona smiled brightly at Shin-Ah. She nuzzled Ao before the furry squirrel jumped from her shoulder and disappeared into Shin-Ah's white fur head-piece. His little head popped up, munching a walnut he had fished out from inside the white, fluffy fur.

"Finish the errand and come back to this lonely, handsome one, okay, Yona?"

"… The most honest self-assessment to date," came the sarcastic response. "… Only if it were true."

"… You're breaking my heart, Hak."

Yona nodded enthusiastically. "Mm-hn, Jae-ha, we'll be back by tomorrow morning after Hak and I spend the night together in Fuuga. I'm sure they're waiting for us. We'll make sure to deliver to Mundok-san all the plans we found out from visiting Xing."

 _After Hak and I spend the night together. Hak and I. Together._ Hak felt a familiar pang in his gut and ignored it. He schooled his expression into its usual nonchalance. He unconsciously averted his eyes from the bright, smiling woman whom he had loved all his life. It didn't do, to help his hormones develop any unwanted mental images. He didn't need a lot to imagine how it felt when her small body was curled up against him or how her hair and clothes smelled just after she …

Kija was innocent in love, but he still caught accidental innuendo. The God's Claw curled, Hakuryuu's white scales glinting in the cheerful sunlight. "… And you, Raijyuu! You better not try anything funny during the trip!"

"Just shut it, Shirohebi."

"Why, you-!"

The rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch had to feel for the poor Thunder Beast. No doubt this kind of trip would be torture for the poor fellow.

"Bye, everyone," Yona turned and waved cheerfully, as Hak slung his pack over his shoulder and nodded silently to each of the dragons and Yoon, promising them he would bring their princess back safe and sound.

They weren't even out of earshot when the pair started the bickering over an argument they started last night.

The group sighed. _Why didn't they just admit their feelings for each other_ , they thought.

 _They're both masochists,_ Zeno cheerfully concluded.

* * *

Yoon was a nagger, but he had been right.

They were coming down into the valley when the storm hit. The wind swirled, whistling above the mountains, and the downpour of cold rain left them muddily trudging through the once dusty path.

"Stop walking ahead of me, Hime. The rain's getting worse, so don't walk so fast. Not especially with your clumsy footing –"

"I am **not** clumsy! … any more …"

Hak allowed himself to grin lightly at the princess' response. Even if she could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice, she wouldn't be able to see him, anyway. "You know," he said, loud enough over the pouring rain, "If you're not light on your feet, the Gods will stop blessing Kouka with rain. The next time you dance for them, all they will hear is the violent plodding of a—"

Yona shot him withering look, but she could barely make out his silhouette in the downpour. "You're so mean, Hak! You said yourself that I danced beautifully, too."

"Ah, well, you got me there, Hime," He said teasingly. Hak smiled when he imagined the pouty face that surely accompanied her snippy answer and elegant stomping. He could sort of make out that her face had turned red, too. If he was the only one she could show her bratty side to, so be it. He could be greedy like that. _But really, for such a small person, she could sure stomp like a wildebeest._

He was touched in the head, for sure. He sighed inaudibly. _Who else but you, you sad bastard, would think this was an endearing trait?_

Yona trudged on in the rain, red-faced, annoyed that Hak could be so mean and yet fluster her at the same time. Annoyed that she had expected him to take back his words that her dancing was beautiful, but that he hadn't. Annoyed that he thought she was a violent, plodding dancer. She was trying to concentrate on the road, but really, her thoughts kept straying to that certain _annoying_ bodyguard tailing closely behind her.

He was grinning behind her. He was grinning for sure.

Yona's heart ached suddenly, for the umpteenth time that trip. The journey was normal, Hak was the same as ever. She was completely comfortable spending time alone with him, surprisingly ... even after ... he had been doing those weird things to her of late. She wasn't a child anymore. She knew the suggestiveness in them. She just hated it, when he teased and tricked her, and never meant anything by it. He was the closest person in the world to her, and yet when it came to his pranks, she always had a hard time telling him he had crossed the line. It made her heart _hurt_ , but she preferred him to stop. The things he did to her made her stomach summersault first, then plummet the next, and she didn't think she could take the roller coaster of emotions much longer. It made her heart flutter and cringe in ways she never knew. Sometimes, she did wonder if he actually had feelings for her, but he always pulled away, confirming her disappointment.

She thought about the innocent and pastiche love she once harbored for her cousin, and Emperor, Soo-Won. She wondered if she would have ever developed an ability to feel deeper emotions had she not gone beyond the castle walls. She treasured the love she had felt for Soo-Won, and she was still struggling to come to terms with it, but she knew that she had it in her heart to forgive him.

Now Hak, he was an entirely different matter. Yona blushed again, but decided it was all right since he couldn't see. They had been together through so much that her heart swelled whenever she thought about him. The lonely feeling would always go away with just a word from him. He held her hand. He hugged her, he kissed her, twice, once on her forehead, and once, _oh so_ _close_ , just brushing his lips on her cheek. He said extravagant things too, but always, always, jokingly. He had never teased her that way in Hiryuu Castle. _We're normal, right? This is normal between us, right? I've been just getting closer to Hak in more ways than one._

 _He's right there, but sometimes he's so far away._

The absence of Yoon and her four dragons made her remember the time when she had been expelled from Hiryuu Castle, and it was only she and Hak that had been traveling together. It had never bothered her before, so she really wanted to know why she was being overly self-conscious now.

"Hime, space out later," came his voice, almost directly above her ear. Her heart lurched again, and she lost her footing. His hand snaked easily around her waist, balancing her, and Yona's heart began to pound from the sudden proximity of their bodies.

"As I thought, you're looking a little red," he said, the back of his fingers lightly brushing her forehead. "Are you coming down with a fever?" he asked, and Yona could hear the slight, worried tone in his voice.

"No, I'm okay, Hak," she looked up at him, reassuringly.

He had yet to let go of her, and his arm rested comfortably across her stomach as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His mischievous face drew into her line of vision. "Then, shall I hold your hand the rest of the way down?"

Her heart swooped at his suggestion. "Hmph!" Yona felt the years of haughtiness as a princess swell around her, but suddenly remembered that he was just looking out for her. "I-I mean, thank you Hak," she said quietly, amending her behavior. "I'll be more careful."

Belatedly, her statement meant that they _wouldn't_ be holding hands the rest of the way down. She sighed, feeling the familiar twisting of her heart. Hak gave her a quick smile, and his arm finally left her waist.

 _You didn't dislike it,_ A little voice in her head noted. Yona moved on and tried to concentrate on the steep descending slope. _Those weird things, you kind of hope that he'll do more. Now that you're alone with him. Together._

"Walk slowly, Hime," Hak's deep voice called out, causing Yona to start again. This time he sounded a little more concerned. "We're already soaked so it doesn't make a difference. We're almost at the bottom, so there's no need to rush. We can find shelter by the cave near the river."

"But, Hak, we have to hurry." She glanced back at him, her eyes meeting his earnestly. "Yoon-kun told us to keep dry, so he'll surely kill us if we–" Her foot slipped, off the cliff's edge.

* * *

A/N.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caving In**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Hak's heart stilled.

They were falling.

When he came to, she was in his arms, and he had a split second to shift his position. He enveloped her completely. He felt branches snapping underneath him, but he could hardly feel them from the speed of their fall. He heard Yona's scream in his ears, but his heartbeat was louder. His heart banged against his ribcage as they slammed heavily into the ground. Mud splattered everywhere upon impact. His shoulder jarred so much it almost dislocated. His hips and thighs met the full impact of the fall, forcing the air out of his lungs.

The shock was greater than the pain. At least, for a moment. The image of a blood-red sky and a weeping, muddied face with red eyes, amethyst eyes, burning like the dawn. _Streaming tears that were hitting his face but he couldn't feel it …_

 _Hak, if you die, I won't forgive you …!_

He took a gulp of air to take in the oxygen that was sucked out of his body. The rain was beating down on the side of his face.

"Hime," he managed to gasp. The pain spread across his body. His back was in pain, his legs and hips and arms, but pain was good. Pain meant he was alive. It wasn't sharp pain. Somehow, he channeled the inner Raijyuu everyone said he possessed. He made it out alive. Again. He curled over to his other side, grunting as he moved. He looked down at the mop of red hair. "Hime," he repeated. He wanted to shake her until she came to, but he held himself back.

She wasn't moving.

"Yona," he said hoarsely, "Tell me you're okay."

He had taken the fall, hadn't he? Lying in this position, he knew he had protected her fully. _So why …_

"… I'm okay," came the soft response. The red-haired girl turned her face slowly to face him, her eyes wide. Her voice was small, and it almost sounded as if she were about to cry. It's not like he could tell, in this rain. "H-hak … Hak, I'm so so—"

"Shh, it's okay, Hime. I'm okay. We're okay." He fingers went to smooth the hair on Yona's head. He stroked it softly, and Yona felt his cheek resting lightly on her head. Hak lay there with her, his arms only slowly, gradually, loosening its death grip around her.

They had fallen into the grassy undergrowth of the forest valley. Luckily, they trees had somehow cushioned their fall. Now, at the foot of the valley, Hak could barely see beyond twenty paces. The world was white and the ground frothed lightly from the torrential rain. Since he had turned on his side, all of his robes were now covered in the black, forest mud. Yona's clothes didn't look like they had fared any better.

Yona was still not moving. Hak imagined she was probably trying not to cry.

"You must be thinking, ' _I did it to Hak again_ ', huh?" Hak chuckled a little as Yona gasped lightly. He brushed his lips lightly over her head.

"Let me tell you this, I'll always jump in after you. I'll save you, no matter how many times it takes."

Yona's body started trembling slightly. Hak could tell she didn't want to cry in front of him, but he didn't want to leave her like this.

"You're much stronger from _then_ , Hime," Hak told her, kindly. Yona inhaled shakily as Hak brushed his lips across the top of her hair again, indulgently. _She won't notice that_ , he justified. As always, he pretended not to hear her slight sobbing, as she silently forgave herself.

He closed his eyes, not caring that the continuous pouring of the rain was starting to make his head dizzy. He wanted to hold her like this forever. He couldn't get enough of stroking that wild, beautiful hair. She wasn't complaining.

"Well," he poked her cheek a little, his voice still rasping, "If there's a shortcut you need …"

"Hak!" Yona cried in between sobs, "It's not funny!"

He was still recovering from the fall, but he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

They had been able to retrieve Yona's pack. The contents did not survive the fall well. Only the linen cloth blanket, safely wrapped inside and buried at the bottom, remained inside the pack, while the rest of the goods were strewn across the muddied forest floor. They found some beef jerky and lye soap still wrapped in its oil cloth, but the rice balls had met their sorry fate as muddied lumps beneath the leaves. Yona's precious arrows were broken, too, and her bow nowhere in sight. They found Hak's glaive after, surviving its second fall, nearby, but they had to make for the cave by the river since it was beginning to get dark. Hak led the pair, since he was familiar where it was.

The walk was quiet, and Yona wondered why Hak was in such a contemplative mood. She decided not to say anything.

"We've arrived." Hak announced. The mouth of the cave was deep, so there was shelter to be had. The stone floor was cool, but relatively dry, and her footsteps echoed slightly as she walked. It was a nice cave, the type of cave Yona imagined Hak had spent many nights in while hunting or trekking across the Wind Tribe nation.

Yona breathed a sigh of relief as she finally stepped out of the storm. She was drenched. Her clothes were beyond repair, and they did nothing to stop the cold that was beginning to creep into her body. It suddenly occurred to her that keeping her clothes on would put her at risk of catching lung fever. Plus, they were filthy. _But that meant …_

Hak walked deeper inside the cave. "We're in luck. There's some left over firewood here, and it's not too damp. We can use the oil from the oil cloth to light a fire here."

Yona smiled, relieved. She would be able to dry off.

"Hime, you need to take off your clothes."

Yona froze. "B-but Hak, I can light the fire and dry off –"

His closed expression left no room for argument. Hak was a tease, but when he got into his bodyguard-protector mode, there was no questioning him. The only time she had defied his order in this state was when she broke out of her hiding place, that time when Kan Tae-Jun and his army tried to capture her.

Hak pulled out the linen blanket from the pack, tearing a section from it to make a washcloth. A strange expression flitted across his face, if only for a moment. "Please remove your clothing, Hime, and leave it on the ground. Once you cover yourself up with the blanket, I'll take our clothes and wash them so we can dry them for tomorrow."

Hak was being perfectly reasonable. What more, it's not like she should care. _By gods_ , she had bathed with him and Soo-Won until they were five years old. She had stopped because she had realized her feelings for her cousin by the time she was six. The memory made her heart twinge a little.

Hak was patiently waiting. Apparently, he seemed to understand that he was asking something that needed time and consideration. He just wasn't going to reconsider.

Yona nodded, slowly. "You better not look, Hak," she warned.

"As if," he said, bluntly.

She felt him move away and turn around, his footsteps making no sound on the cave floor. Yona tried to understand the brief flash of disappointment she felt at how uninterested he was.

"Idiot ..." she whispered, under her breath, her cheeks tinged pink.

She gingerly peeled off her clothes, the drenched, heavy, muddy garments sticking to her skin. Mud still covered her entire body, but it couldn't be helped. She had first decided to leave her inside shift, but after deciding quickly, peeled it off until only her lower undergarment was left. The long strip of cloth she used to bind her breasts also came off, as the rain had drenched her to the core.

It was no use trying to convince Hak to keep those on _while half naked._

 _It's not that bad, is it? Actually, this is the second time you've been half naked in front of him._ The little voice in her head was aggravating her. She had been naked in front of him many times, she thought, heatedly. Childhood friend, remember?

 _But as adults?_

 _Once, a long time ago, in a memory more real yet more distant than her childhood, when she had bathed in the river for the first time, and he picked the leeches off her legs. She hadn't even bothered to cover her breasts from his view. She remembered vaguely he stood up quickly when he noticed she was bare, and stammered something about leaving her to change by herself._

Yona promptly cut off that train of thought.

She wrapped the linen sheet around her twice, and set her garments behind Hak's turned back. They looked more like bundles of mud more than anything. Could the little lye soap they had even wash this off? And why was Hak doing the washing?

"I'm done, Hak." He turned, scrutinizing the clothes she had left on the ground. He nodded once in approval, and picked them up.

"You know, Hak, I can wash my own clothes …"

"It's faster if I do it, Hime," Hak answered simply. He lifted an eyebrow. "Unless you want to wash my robes and undergarments as well?"

Yona coloured again. Hak wasn't even trying to embarrass her. _How can he keep his cool in this kind of situation?_

Hak smiled. "The river's just outside, and we're well within the territory of the Wind Tribe. Just shout if anything happens, okay?"

"Hak …" she tried again. She felt restless, like she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't know what it was.

He turned to look at her, her garments and glaive in hand, as he prepared to go out once more into the rain. He didn't seem the least bit fazed that she was only wearing a linen blanket with nothing else underneath. It was relatively wide, so it reached past her knees, but still.

 _Just like before, he didn't really have an interest in me, did he._ With a sinking feeling, she realized that that was all there was to it. He had been teasing her all along, and there was no special meaning to it.

She really had no sexual appeal for him. The nasty little voice in her head reminded her that this is what she had wanted.

 _It's not what I want_ , she thought. _I want Hak to want me._

"Thank you for saving me today …" she mumbled.

"It's my duty, Hime."

Yona's heart clenched, and she felt ridiculous for worrying about silly things like stripping in front of the person she loved.

Sometimes, she always felt small around him. The same time she was realizing her love for him was different than with anyone else, she was also realizing that he didn't love her back the same way.

"Something ... was bothering you a while back, while we were heading for the cave," she said slowly. "You know, Hak, you can always tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

Hak was reminded again why he was deeply in love with the princess. It was just like her, to notice something off about him. She hadn't yet made the connection, though.

 _Didn't she realize what she had placed in her pack?_ He felt a rush of emotions rising within him before he pushed it down.

Was he giving things too much significance? There was no way. His mind felt chaotic, and he wanted to confirm something with her.

 _I can't. If I'm wrong ..._

He smiled, and it was his easy, lonely smile once more.

"Hime –" he began.

"You're holding back again," Yona cried, "Can't you show me how you feel sometimes?"

It seemed like the same thought entered their minds. She blushed, and looked away. It was at this odd juncture that she realized she was entirely responsible for the awkward atmosphere between them.

For a moment, it looked like Hak had completely stilled. She knew he was on the verge of saying something.

"… Give me a break," he muttered, turning and heading out of the cave. His quiet voice was barely audible in the torrential rain. "… I'd fall off a cliff again than take the careless things you say … My heart can't take it, I tell you …"

Yona wasn't sure about the last thing he said. Certainly, she highly disliked the idea of having a worse effect on him than falling off a cliff …


	3. Chapter 3

**Caving In**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

She had gotten the fire crackling. The fire wasn't big, but the flame was slow and steady, and warm. She had munched on a little bit of beef jerky.

It was then that Hak emerged from the mouth of the cave, wet from the rain, and clean.

Wearing nothing but his loincloth.

She turned away quickly, but not before noticing that the thick band around his waist set over his flat, washboard stomach. His legs were long and powerful. The wet piece of cloth around his waist couldn't hide the faint bulge between his legs.

Yona's heart stopped for a second. Her cheeks reddened a little.

She was being overly self-conscious. She needed to calm down.

She had seen her a man's undergarments before. She had bathed with her father when she was little, vacationing with him at one of Kouka's finest hot springs in Saika. She remembered thinking they looked funny when he wore them, especially since the cloth tended to disappear into the rolls of his belly fat, and all she could see was a waving silk flag hanging loose in the wind. Even more, she would always try not to laugh when her father turned around to bend and pick his washcloth from the ground, because the thong behind him would barely peek from his behind.

She had no idea they could be worn in a way that was so ... provocative.

When he moved, it was graceful, but his stride was powerful, like that of a panther. Yona found the description of the word was ' _manly_ ' _._

Yona sighed again. There were just too many things she was admitting to herself today.

 _Why did Hak have to have such a nice body anyway?_ Yona grumbled. It probably raised his standards for choosing women. He would want women who were tall, just like him. And he could definitely choose the most mature women, with voluptuous figures and large, buxom bodies...

 _It's not of your business,_ she thought. _He doesn't want you, remember?_

He strode past her, carrying his bulky blue and black robes and her garments, all freshly washed. Her gaze unconsciously followed after him as she as she watched him easily carry their clothes and his glaive on one hand, while carrying his washcloth and Yoon's lye soap with the other.

"Enjoying the view, Hime?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Yona reddened even more.

"H-Hak… you meanie…!" Yona glared, her eyes lingering on the well-toned butt cheeks a second too long before pouting and turning her head away. Her cheeks were burning. _As I thought, he has eyes at the back of his head?_

He draped their clothes over some rocks, so that they could at least dry a little before morning. He walked over to her and sat beside her before the fire. Yona could feel the slight tension in the air still.

"Hak …?"

"I'm fine, Hime." Hak smiled. His mood seemed contemplative again.

Yona tried not to look too closely at him, since his muscles were still slick and gleaming in the fire. The shadows contouring his form made his body more appealing, to say the least. But there was no way she would ever admit that to her childhood friend.

He leaned over the fire, warming his hands. Yona wanted to act casual, but she didn't know what casual was, in this kind of situation. She was too aware of him. He was the one most unclothed, yet she was the one most embarrassed.

The tension in the air was making her more restless. She was close enough to reach out to him, but unable to do so. It made her chest hurt all over again. _It hurt, it really hurt_. She was being selfish for wanting him to notice her. Always, always, she depended on him, but he never depended on her. And why? Because she was an unreliable, demanding –

"Hime. Let me wash your back."

She looked up at him. Hak's eyes had softened. His face was warm and glowing in the firelight. She needed to speak up.

 _Wait, what?_

A thrill belatedly raced down her spine, the same feeling of late whenever she was around him. She felt it whenever he played his jokes on her. Or when he moved closer to her and did those weird things, even if he told her he was just teasing ... Right now, what he had said could have been a suggestive invitation, and she could even pretend that he had meant it that way.

She looked up curiously at him. He didn't look like he was teasing her now, though. He wasn't even teasing her for being filthy, or smelly, or…

"I'm not saying you're dirty. It's just better to wash the mud off your body."

Before she could object, Hak, in all his half-naked glory, stood up and sat right behind her. Holding the wet washcloth in hand.

"Just so you know," he said in his usual deadpan voice, "I washed this with soap after I used it, so you don't have to worry about my cooties."

Yona tried not to imagine how Hak had used the said washcloth on his body.

 _Right now, I'm supposed to act disgusted and refuse,_ she thought. _Or, am I supposed to not care and cheerfully nod? He's already behind me, and I'm filthy, there's no reason to give for refusing._ The moment for a candid reaction had passed, and she had made things awkward between them all over again.

She went with jerkily nodding her head.

"I'll be gentle, Hime," he said quietly. His voice was deep and calming. Yona's nerves were still on end.

She could trust Hak. Until the ends of the earth, and back. Hadn't he already showed her? If there was one thing she knew in her heart about her best friend, it was that her life belonged in his hands.

Except that both of them were half-naked.

"Uh, y-yeah … okay …" Yona stammered, trailing off, her mind still trying to process the fact.

She sighed yet again, hating her muddled feelings. She had felt horrible when he didn't show any interest in her body, and now, she was getting excited all by herself. She tried to calm down as she waited for the washcloth to touch her back.

"Then ... please be gentle … Hak," she whispered, glancing at him over her shoulder.

* * *

Hak's felt his hand pause halfway.

 _What am I thinking? Can I even control myself?_ Hak's heart was starting beat little louder. _Calm down._ Hak had never doubted his self-control. But his confidence had slowly been eroding over the months he and Yona had been together. When he pulled the linen blanket down from her back, exposing the white flesh covered by thick mud, he knew he was lost.

 _I want to see,_ was all he thought. He heard Yona's breath hitch, and when he grazed his knuckles across her back to pull the cloth further down, he could see her goosebumps forming from the firelight.

He could tell himself that it was the contact with his skin that was making her react this way, not the cold. He watched in fascination as he deliberately ran his thumb down her spine, concealing his selfish desire in the practical action of pulling the linen from her body.

Yona's breath hitched again, as her skin came in contact with the cold washcloth.

"You'll feel a lot cleaner after this, Hime," said Hak, soothingly.

He didn't feel soothed at all. The closeness between them, _spending the night alone, together_ , made the fleeting images of lying together from last morning more vivid. But now, he could imagine the warmth of her back as she pressed against his chest, and her soft, wonderful scent when he buried his face in her hair, the delicious feeling of her soft, smooth skin brushing against his ...

A little more and he would go mad. He was still questioning his audacity in offering Yona, no, his _Hime-sama_ , to wipe her back. He wasn't sure why he made the suggestion in the first place.

When she had asked him earlier what was wrong, he ran away instead.

The events of today made him want to touch her, to feel that she was alive. He could be content with that. Sometimes his emotions wanted to burst out of him to knock some sense into her pretty little head.

 _For instance, how was it okay for her to let him wash her back? Didn't she realize he was a man, and she was a woman? Did she think he would allow just anyone to wash her back?_

 _Because she was his_ , he admitted to himself for the first time. The revelation caught him a little by surprise.

He took his sweet time washing her, indulging himself again. Watching her lightly shiver and squirm stirred the heat in his loins, which he had to check in soon before things became too dangerous. He watched the beautiful curve of her hips, and the slight arching of her back, and felt his desire go up another notch.

 _What did her breasts look like with her back arched that way?_ He wanted to run his hands down the small of her back, so that she would turn around and face him, and he could watch her expression as her amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

 _Stop imagining the things you want to do to her_. _She doesn't want you that way_ , he told himself harshly.

When she had told him to be gentle, looking at him with full trust in her eyes, he felt his heart clench painfully – or pleasurably – he couldn't decide. He couldn't stop himself as his hands moved of their own accord. He slowly dragged the washcloth over Yona's back, gently, surely, until the creamy, white flesh underneath was exposed under the caked mud. He rubbed the mud off her shoulders, making slow circles around them. If he was methodical, he could conceal how much he was savoring this.

* * *

"Does it feel better, Hime?"

Yona's face was so red, she was glad Hak couldn't see. "Uh ... Mnn ..."

Hak's voice was strangely husky, and it made Yona bring her knees closer to her chest. She felt so exposed to him. Did he even know that he was making her feel this way? She was starting to feel warm. Where the cold washcloth left her skin, she could feel her skin burning from where it touched.

Yona felt a weight on her shoulder. Hak had rested his forehead there. She didn't know if it was her skin or his that was burning. His lips ghosted over the flesh of her shoulder. She felt his warm breath.

"Hime," came Hak's voice, sounding almost reluctant, "here you go. It's all done." Hak rested the cloth over her knee, and didn't move. His breath tickled her back.

Yona took Hak's hand that held the washcloth. She didn't care anymore.

She heard Hak exhale heavily when she brought the scanty linen blanket down from her chest. She felt her nipples hardening and distending in the cold air. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest. Before she lost her nerve.

She took both hand and washcloth and moved them to her stomach. "Here, too, Hak," she whispered.

She asked him in a small voice, "Wash me here –"

"please …?" she finished, unable to make her request a demand.

She didn't know what Hak's expression looked like. She waited for the rejection with baited breath.

She felt him silently move closer to her, and her heart loosened in a surge of excitement and relief. She felt his body heat move closer to her, and the faint scent of soap, coupled with his own manly scent, made her feel tingly with excitement.

She could tell that his breathing was a little louder. She felt Hak's hands move slowly across her belly, working in circles across her stomach. Yona was starting to feel hot. By now, the nipples of her breasts were almost like pebbles in the cold air. His hands moved up and the cloth gently wiped her under her breasts. Yona whimpered, the sound of her voice alien and unfamiliar. _Oh my God._

She bit her lip hurriedly to stop from making that disgraceful sound again. Her face felt so hot. She was too embarrassed to even apologize.

The warmth of his chest was warming her back, and she could feel the firmness of his chest ghosting over her shoulder blades. Heat began pooling between her legs as he continually massaged her underneath her breasts, wiping the cloth over the curve's underside, but never reaching the place she wanted him to touch. He was being too gentle, and it made Yona push herself lightly against the washcloth.

He removed her hands from covering her breasts. Her breath shortened and her vision blurred when his arm reached across to wipe the washcloth across her collarbone, brushing the tops of her breast. Surely he could tell by now she was behaving oddly. It was too quiet, the only thing he could hear was her shallow breathing. He would definitely know she was thinking weird things. He was just doing this to relax her and make her feel better. It was his duty.

She didn't want this comfort anymore. She wanted to be the one to comfort him. She didn't want his sad gaze looking afar anymore. She wanted him to be happy. The same way that he had helped her out of the dark hole she was left in, she wanted to bring happiness to her dearest, most treasured person, in the all the world.

His hand stopped its ministrations, as if he sensed something. "What's wrong, Hime?"

 _Did I go too far?_ _Was she just too scared to say anything?_ He started panicking.

"I'm not letting you off this time, Hak," she said. She had gathered the linen cloth back loosely around her breasts, and Hak felt his heart sink. She turned her head slightly to face him. Her face was burning red, and her eyes looked confused. It was a darker shade, as fire in their depths simmered beneath. Hak could see that when she twisted, the soft curve of her right breast was exposed in the firelight. He felt himself harden against his will. If he didn't tone down his growing erection, Yona would start to feel the bulge against her lower back.

" … Tell me what's wrong?" He managed to ask evenly. "Did I do too much?" he asked softly. Hak looked at her, her red hair almost burning in the firelight. It was starting to get a little fluffy, actually, although tendrils of damp hair still clung to the nape of her neck …

"No, I ... liked it," she said, softly. Yona's amethyst eyes were bright. "I wanted to know why you were sad."

 _How could I be sad with you in my arms, Hime?_

The constricting feeling in his chest was gone. Hak looked at her, and his heart melted. Right now, they were the only two people in the world. His resolve not to tell her anything was quickly crumbling.

"Hime," he said, unable to stop himself, "When we retrieved your pack back in the forest, I picked up the box containing … that person's gift to you."

 _He found the box._ Yona's eyes widened, and things clicked into place. She had planned to go back the next morning to look for it herself, but it was with him all along. She remembered that time they were in Senri Village, when he had tried to kiss her. He looked at her with such sadness when he saw her with that box, that box which had held Soo-Won's hair ornament. _That means he saw …_

" … I would never have opened it," he continued softly, "But the hinge came loose."

He seemed to be trying to form the right words.

Yona crossed her arms across her chest once more and turned to face him, her heart feeling like it was going to burst.

When she looked down, she finally noticed that his other hand was resting over the open box and coin piece lying inside. He must have set it on the ground after drying their clothes on the rocks.

"It's the 2,000 rin piece from the Wanderer's Market," she said, looking at him. "We spent some of the money from the winnings for those pork buns, and gave the rest to Yoon-kun, but the original piece you gave to me for good luck."

Hak already knew. He never showed a hint of surprise. After all, it was the piece he used to make his bet with. He was looking at her, seriously, and all manner of joking was gone from his face.

"When I was a princess, that box protected my own selfish feelings," she said, softly. "Now, I want it to protect your smile."

There was something in his expression that looked tumultuous.

"Hak, it's because … I …" _Oh no, not again…_ She felt her eyes sting as her throat caught, and the tears threatened to fall again. Did she do anything else but cry?

"You … were really happy, Hak," she said, quietly. She knew her voice was shaking. "I want to be the person that heals the wound that Soo-Won left."

 _She had said it._

"I want to make you happy. That is why I am going to … fulfill the prophecy … and become the next King Hiryuu … and …"

"Hime …"

"You're ... my heart, Hak."

Hak felt something violent loosen against his chest.

Yona looked at him, eyes misting. A lump formed in her throat, and it felt constricted. She hated it. "So … so that … when this is all over you can leave … and … finally your duty to my father will be …" her tears were leaving a trail down her cheeks by now. Hak watched her closely in the firelight.

She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him she didn't want him to leave, that she loved him.

"Hime … Are you … still in love with Soo-Won?"

"No," she gasped, full of words but unable to speak them. "No, I …!"

His lips descended on hers, warm, soft, and comforting. His hand dropped the washcloth and went from her cheek to slip into her fiery red locks. Hak wrapped his arms around her, circling the small of her back. His breath was warm, and he drew her closer to him until she practically fell on his lap. His hands rounded the curve of her bottom, pushing him closer towards her. She felt heat emanating from his body. She felt herself arch and meld into him as his arms caressed her.

She was drowning in his passion, and she pressed more firmly again his lips. It seemed to spur Hak on, and he ran his tongue between her lips. She felt the cloth separating their bodies slipping slowly over her chest, but the contact with his skin made her want more. She felt weak, the way his firm body crushed her small frame against his, sending pleasurable tingles between her thighs.

She felt him pull the cloth completely from her breast, and at last she felt the warm contact of his broad chest over her hardened nipples. She heard him hum his approval. He ran his tongue again across her lower lip, causing Yona to whimper. _Oh my God, what sound did I make?_

He slipped his mouth inside hers, running it through the roof of her mouth. Yona's mind went blank as electricity shot through her spine. When his tongue reached hers, she felt her body arching higher and meeting his tongue with hers. His tongue swirled around hers, and she felt herself respond in kind, demanding more. Her mind was clouding over from the headiness of blood rushing to her head.

When they pulled up for air, there was that strange, dark, predatory expression on Hak's face; this time, it stayed in place. Yona could tell what it was. It was lust, and arousal.

Something was happening. She wanted him to know. She needed to tell him that she wanted him.

She felt the sensation of something hot and hard pressing against the top of her thigh. The thin cotton covering his erection had grown, and she glimpsed that something was pushing against the fabric. It was intimidating. Hak was intimidating.

She felt Hak's large, warm hands, which had had been inching from her back, slide over to the side of her breast.

"See something you like, Hime?" Hak chuckled darkly. His lips hovered over hers, waiting, demanding from her to respond in kind.

She needed to show him. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, gently. He responded gently, but as she grew more insistent and pressed closer to him, she felt him smile, and he deepened the kiss obligingly, causing Yona to whimper again.

His hand reached and cupped her breast, and his thumb slid over her hardened nipple. Yona moaned, and she felt her body responding almost instantly as tendrils of pleasure raced around her body. He did the same with his other hand, kneading her breasts and brushing her nipples with his thumb. When her body could arch no more, she clung to him, unable to prop herself up any longer.

He wasn't done. Where his thumb left her nipple, she felt his hot mouth gently cover her breast, and he licked her slowly, and deliberately.

"HAK!" she gasped, her eyes widening.

She felt his mouth form a smirk. Somehow, it was making her feel even hotter. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before stroking it again. She moaned, feeling like she was going into sensory overload. Her mind couldn't process what was going on anymore. He gave the same treatment to her other breast, all the while massaging the one he had just ravished with his tongue. She couldn't stop the whimpering sounds from her mouth anymore. She writhed, and pulled and pushed against his rock-hard frame, but he continued suckling her breasts.

When he pulled away, her body was almost completely draped over his.

His eyes were stormy and dark. "Hime, how about I make you feel good?"

He had said something outrageous again. Belatedly, she couldn't understand how he was this strong when they had both just fallen from a cliff...

"W-wait, I want you to feel good, too … Not just me … but, together …"

Hak's heart was hammering in his chest. He took a calming breath. "There's … that, Hime, but …" _This is enough_.

He lay her gently on the ground, taking the discarded washcloth as a pillow for the Yona's head, and spreading the discarded linen blanket around them. It wasn't enough to cool him down.

He would explain properly, although he was foolish for bringing her to her senses. It had to be done. "We can't do … _that_ , because –"

"H-hak … It's okay if you …"

"I'm glad you know what I'm referring to, Hime," he said quickly, "but you understand that we can't … Because –"

"—I said it's okay, didn't I!" Yona snapped, effectively shutting him up. She was fuming and turning an impossible shade of red.

In the back of his mind, Hak knew it would be improper to jump her at this moment.

"I-it's because … I-I can … ask Yoon-kun to make some … m-moon tea. To make sure I don't get pregnant, … and …" She trailed off, her face looking mortified, but resolute.

Hak stared at her in utter amazement.

She looked back at him stubbornly. "I asked him about it before … he said that, so long as I take it within three days, it should be fine." She crossed her arms around her chest self-consciously, even though Hak was only looking at her eyes.

"We had an honest discussion," Yona mumbled. "If I'm out in the open roads with everyone, who knows what might happen, right … You're there to protect me, of course, but I need to take care of myself, too," she said softly. "I need to know … about the stuff Hak doesn't know anything about …" she whispered. When she looked up, Hak looked completely nonplussed.

It was almost comical if it didn't make her a little angry.

"It's just that," she said heatedly, looking defiantly up at him. "I hate that part about you, treating me like a child," she pressed her lips together. Hak's eyes flashed, but she ignored it.

"That's what you're always thinking, isn't it, how to protect me, but never letting me protect you," she looked at him with challenging eyes. She ran her hands down his chest impulsively, causing him to shudder. She stroked his chest, his neck, his abs, and her recklessness soon turned to curiosity, as she saw Hak's breathing become ragged. Yona blinked, surprised at his reaction.

Slowly, a feeling of elatedness swept over her. Something in her mind told her that she had the power to make Hak feel _good_. The thought excited her beyond belief. She was provoking him, she knew. As if she wouldn't know the exact thing to set him off in all their years together. But she didn't quite know why she was doing it.

"I'm not a child anymore, Hak," she repeated, softly. "I make my own decisions. I… want to … do this with you …"

Hak groaned as her light, exploring hands reached across his abdomen. Yona's excitement doubled. She tried to move them lower when his hand reached and stilled her wandering hands. His eyes snapped to hers, his face a dark shade of red. His expression was completely flustered and bereft of composure. It was her first time seeing it.

He stared at her, his eyes unreadable. He moved slightly, and suddenly his big, muscular frame loomed above her. Yona felt like it was suddenly a little difficult to breathe.

"When." He said, slowly, his voice quiet. She could feel something in him coming undone. Coils of restraint were coming undone, one after the other. She was watching something in him unfolding. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do. She didn't know if that feeling right now was powerful, or if it was vulnerable. She had never seen him like this before. And she had been the one to do it.

 _Is he angry?_ _I… I can't read him._ Somehow, right now, she felt small. But it was different this time.

"Tell me, Hime," he said quietly, "when was it that I thought you were a child." He lowered himself, and she felt his hard, stiff member brush against her inner thigh. Yona's heart was racing, and heat pooled between her legs. He was still Hak, but she wasn't used to this expression. She didn't know his actions. He was so familiar, but everything was so strange. She didn't even understand herself.

Hak's large, callused hand brushed the side of her face, and he gently kissed the nape of her neck, belying the intensity of his voice. His lips lingered and sucked lightly, and Yona gasped.

His hot, warm mouth trailed up, up, and she felt his breath on her ear. She was shivering, and her heart couldn't stop pounding.

"You were always a woman to me," he whispered into her ear. He licked her ear, causing her to shudder as a tremor ran through her spine. Yona felt hot and giddy. He nipped her ear, and she whimpered again.

"Hak ..." she breathed.

She felt him press a little harder against her thigh, his erection stiffer than before. She couldn't think of anything anymore, except the way he was he was caressing her face and kissing her softly in the ear and in her neck. His other hand moved to move circles around her back. Yona sighed, wrapping her arms around him, without any will left but to cling to him.

"Do you even have any idea, Hime," he murmured, nipping her neck lightly, "what you do to me?" His fingers ran through her hair, tracing his thumb over her eyebrows, and lightly across the bridge of her nose and the contour of her lips. "How it's enough for me, simply to be by your side? There's no way," he said, softly, almost to himself.

"Hak …" she said, "kiss me." She cupped both her hands to his face. His hooded eyes were dark, but his serious expression looked startled. Yona looked at him, wishing she could convey her feelings to him. _This surprised expression… Doesn't he know how much I've come to love him?_

Their kiss was lingering, and she felt Hak sigh against it. It made her happy. She was starting to realize that in wanting her to be happy with Soo-Won, Hak had pushed away his own feelings. But the extent of his feelings, he was convinced that she would never know.

She looked at him, her eyes bright. "I want to find out, Hak," she told him firmly, "so please …"

Yona saw Hak's confused face settle into calm.

* * *

A/N. Next chapter is the lemon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Caving In**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"I want to find out, Hak," Yona told him, "so please …"

Hak knew that if he tried to confirm her intentions again, she would punch his chest and show him that cute pout of hers. Then again, he might hurt her if she thought he didn't believe her. Normally, he couldn't resist making that kind of jibe.

But now was different. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

Looking at Yona, Hak tried to recall if there was ever a time he was not in love the woman before him. He slowly placed his hands on her hips, waiting with baited breath. If she showed him a scared face, he would stop. _He would_. He looked at her for any reaction, as he gently removed the knot tying her undergarments together. Yona's chest was rising and falling, and he had to look away to concentrate solely on working. He pulled away the last of her clothes, exposing her beautiful, nubile body before him in the firelight. He stared openly, wanting to ravish her completely.

" ... Part your legs, Hime." Yona knew Hak's presence was always dominating. She coloured, but nodded and obliged, hesitatingly.

Hak watched her. She was a little self-conscious, but she seemed sure of herself, and that alone made him feel indescribably content. Her eyes were looking at him, asking him to confirm that what she was doing was the proper thing he asked.

His member was aching and hard as he watched his princess slowly, tantalizingly spread her legs, _for him_ , her amethyst eyes never leaving his face. Did she know she was making him lose his mind? She opened her legs, fractionally, little by little, and another thing came undone inside him. He impulsively placed his hands over her hips, pulling her towards him, as he brushed his thumbs roughly down her inner thighs. Her legs smoothly parted for him, and he was rewarded with a soft whimper. Hak's erection pushed harder against the fabric of his undergarment, straining to be freed. His manhood bumped her lightly between her legs, and he felt himself grow unbearably hard. He didn't know how to continue without scaring her. He stopped, belatedly, not sure what she wanted to do.

Yona reached up with her hands, closing her fingers around the white band of cloth around his waist. Hak felt her fingers brush again the crevice between his groin and thigh, and he grit his teeth from the sharp sting of pleasure in his gut. Gratifyingly, he pushed down his loincloth, and his erect cock finally sprung free from its constraints. Hak groaned lightly as the cold air met his arousal.

He looked down at her, an imposing figure. But his eyes were gentle, unsure, seeking acceptance. He was breathing heavily, and his face was still a darker shade of red.

"Are you scared, Yona ...?"

Yona _was_ scared. Hak was fully naked before her, looking at her with an expression that sent her nerves and excitement on edge, his erection foreign, large and intimidating.

She stubbornly met his gaze. "Hak, what should I do …"

Hak couldn't control himself anymore. He had been slowly indulging himself too much with these little things around the princess and now all his self-restraint had completely evaporated.

"Touch me there, Hime," Hak said, trying to maintain his breathing. When her small hands tightened around his shaft, Hak gritted his teeth as pleasure laced down his spine. He moved her hand over hers, guiding her hand to pump his cock in an up and downward movement. Blood surged to his member as she moved her hand experimentally by herself. As she shifted closer, it was then Hak realized that his body had moved of its own accord, to place itself almost directly in front of her. Her face inched closer, as if contemplating something...

"Yona, you just have to …" She placed her mouth over the tip of Hak's throbbing member, and his lungs ran out of air.

"Ahhh …. _Hahhh …_ "

His voice was getting more and more strained. "Yona," he said, breathing heavily.

Yona positioned herself a little more upright, and licked the tip of Hak's weeping cock. Hak's breathing was rough and shallow. When she covered her mouth over the tip of his erection, she felt his hands move to her head, and she had the vaguest sensation that he wanted to push her head further down. But they remained heavy there, and clutched her hair tightly.

The tip of the engorged head was soft, almost pillowy, but his shaft felt soft and hard at once, like rock over velvet. It was a curious feeling.

She pushed her mouth down experimentally, eliciting a deep moan from the man above her. She did it again, and again, getting the same response from him. Excited, she moved her mouth up, and tried to move her mouth down further.

"Yona. Stop." He gently pulled her face back.

Yona's face fell. "Did I do ..."

Hak was quick to comfort her. "Nothing wrong," he looked at her, almost sheepish. "It ... was too good, actually," he said. "I'll come if you keep doing that."

Yona's face brightened red. She could get used to Hak praising her and being so honest, even if it was outrageous.

He looked at her with the same predatory expression on his face, as if he had never been vulnerable. "If we're going to do this, Hime, I want my first time to be inside you."

She understood, and it made her face and neck blush deeply.

 _Wait..._

"Wait, Hak, what do you mean it's your first time...?"

"It's my first time," he repeated, blunt as ever. "I'm a virgin, just like you."

 _How come he acts as if he has all the experience,_ Yona looked at him wonderingly, almost accusingly. What was with his genius, that when it came to love-making he even ...

He grinned above her. "It's my turn to make you feel good, Hime. Let's draw this out."

Yona shivered involuntarily. Hak was a sadist. That was it. That was it for sure.

The hand that placed itself on her thigh was gentle. Hak traced her inner thigh, and felt Yona shiver where he smoothed his hands over her them. He ran his hands back and forth over her hips, stimulating her nerves and concentrating the sensations below her stomach. Heat was pooling again between her legs. He stroked her inner thighs, thumbing circles until he reached the spot where her pleasure was most felt. Hak gently placed greater pressure in the circular motions of his thumbs. He moved his hands closer, pressing the lips to Yona's opening, and stroking gently until she started whimpering. His fingers moved over the lips, warmingly, stroking, gently pressing them apart. Yona gasped.

She hardly felt Hak move and bend down above her, only noticing it after the fact, that he had placed himself between her legs. It was too much.

"Hak, w-wait..."

"I can't wait any longer, Hime. I'm tasting you right now."

She saw his eyes glint over the firelight before his head disappeared between her legs. Before she could stop him, she felt the slit of her vagina spread apart and his hot, warm tongue slide over it, sending a raw jolt of pleasure through her. His mouth was warm, and it made her nipples harden in the cold air. She felt his strong, slick muscle run between, exploring her little crevice. She cried out as Hak swirled his tongue around, playing with her clit, over and over, laving it until she was whimpering his name. He lapped her up, licking her as if he were licking honey from a spoon. Right when she felt like he couldn't take any more, he took her silky bud completely in his mouth, suckling gently. Yona froze, her mind going blank. His tongue kept stroking her, inside his warm, moist mouth, and she moaned again, heady with pleasure. In a fog of desire, she realized that her hands were fisting his hair.

"Is this what you like, Hime?" He watched her intently.

His soft mouth had been replaced by his fingers, and Yona felt the wonderful pressure deepen as he slid his digits against the inner lips of her opening. With his longest digit, he dipped in to stroke her smooth, swollen clit. Yona couldn't stop whimpering.

"You're unbelievably wet, Yona."

Yona's eyes snapped open. She looked up to see Hak staring at her face, eyes filled with desire. Her face felt hot.

Without stopping his ministrations, Hak had moved closer to watch her face. Yona tried to reach for his member, but Hak easily brushed it aside. He was having too much fun pleasuring her.

"Hak, no... _no ..._ it's embarrassing," she panted, wantonly. Her voice was a pitch higher, making him smirk.

One long digit entered her vaginal orifice and stroked upward, rhythmically. Pleasure shot through her, coursing through her veins and causing her to arch her back. Yona found herself gasping, her hips swaying against him while he languidly fingered her inside, but she couldn't stop.

"Moan for me, princess."

He was embarrassing her on purpose. Her face grew redder, but her retort was cut off when another finger entered her, and he applied more pressure as he stroked her with maddening slowness. When he bent over her breasts to lick and suckle them once more, she moaned his name, long and loud, giving into the pleasurable feeling.

"Hak, please …"

He couldn't hold out any more. When he pulled away, he smelled the sweet intoxicating smell of her juices coating his fingers. He looked at her, and made sure she watched him as he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking slowly and tasting the feminine nectar. Her face turned a shade darker, and he enjoyed the way her wide eyes were glassed over and filled with lust.

When he was still the Wind General, other soldiers told him that a man could ease a woman's pain and discomfort for the first time by making her wet, and penetrating her with one's fingers.

He had tried not to listen, and he had tried to block out the flashes of wild fantasies with Yona, as he imagined making the red-haired beauty hot beneath his fingers, preparing her body so he could be _inside_ her.

Guiltily, he had lost control, touching and teasing her where he pleased, reveling in the pleasure and embarrassment he brought her.

Hak looked at Yona, her eyes filled with desire for him. Her soft body was warm, open and inviting, her gaze strong, her legs splayed before him, her hair arranged in a red halo around her head. _Beautiful._

"Yona," he said, "I don't think I can control myself, if you don't stop me now."

Rather than frightening her, Yona felt a thrill of anticipation. She was still scared. She knew that sex was supposed to hurt. She would have preferred the things Hak did to her, but she wanted him to feel good. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her big bear of a man and brought him down on top of her. He offered no resistance, and Yona looked lovingly at the man who stared at her in wonderment.

"Yes, Hak," she said, kissing his cheek softly, "I want you."

He was done for.

Hak bent over her, holding his stiff arousal in his hands, stroking it briefly. Yona stared at him with a wide, open expression.

He was so hard it was painful. He positioned the tip of his cock between the lips of Yona's opening, pushing lightly. The immediate warmth hit him in the gut. Yona gasped, and Hak vaguely remembered that he needed to go slowly. He pushed a little further, feeling an amazing heat envelope him.

Yona felt Hak's hardness sink slowly and inchingly inside her, expanding and spreading her like she never knew was possible. The feeling of being stretched started growing in discomfort, but she could handle it. More than anything, the feeling of a foreign object entering her most private parts felt strange more than anything else. Except that it was Hak _inside_ her. The thought caused her to involuntarily clench her muscles, wrapping tightly around his member.

Hak groaned a little. Her slick juices helped him slide deeper into her. Her feminine muscles remained clamped tightly around him in delicious heat. It felt like nothing he ever felt before. Hak tried not to growl from the exasperation of not being completely inside her. He did his best to ease himself as slowly as possible, when he wanted nothing else but to slam into her and completely encase his shaft inside her. But he knew he had to take it slowly. When he saw Yona's face wince in pain, he paused.

"I'm okay," she said, huffing a little, "Go … go on ..."

"Relax, Hime, and take your time to get used to me."

"N-no," Yona argued stubbornly, "I want you to move…"

He kissed her wrinkled brow, loving her stubbornness.

"Breath, Hime," he said, his laughing face reminding Yona of their time at the Wanderer's Market. She obeyed and took a deep breath. The size of him was still expanding her, but it was a level she could tolerate.

Hak slid in a little further, watching her expression as it changed from discomfort to calm. Finally, for what felt like minutes, he slid in completely inside her.

"How does it feel, Yona?" He asked, huskily.

"A little … strange," Yona replied. "And … you?" She asked in a small voice.

"You feel incredible," Hak breathed. Predictably, Yona flushed.

"Did I tease you too much?" When Yona looked up, she found that he hadn't gotten rid of that insolent grin.

"Yes," she glared at him, causing him to laugh.

The length of him moved a little inside her, sparking something below Yona's stomach. It felt almost ... _good._

"I sounded ridiculous, didn't I?" she pouted.

"No, it turns me on," Hak said, his smile widening. To prove his point, Yona felt his cock twinge inside her.

"Hak!" She nearly squawked.

Hak laughed, leaning over and propping his elbows to either side of Yona's shoulders. He was smiling down at her. "It's because I'm really happy, Hime," he said.

She blushed again. "I want you to feel good, too, Hak."

"I do." His eyes darkened. He stroked her hair as he kissed her softly. Yona's lips melded with his, and she felt Hak pull back and thrust himself back in, causing her to gasp. When she opened her mouth, he plundered her lips, pumping into her slowly and with shallow thrusts. Every time he brought his hips to hers, Yona moaned, the discomfort starting to disappear, and faint traces of pleasure began budding inside her. Her nipples brushed against his hardened chest with each thrust, her hips moving to meet his of their own accord.

He softly caressed her face. Hak's mouth was over hers, their tongues entangling. His hands moved and continually ran over her body, never stopping the steady, rhythmic action of his member burying into her velvety folds. He trailed wet, open kisses down her neck, kneading her breast with his hands.

Something had lifted the discomfort, and unadulterated pleasure swept over Yona, sending waves of electricity across all over her body. _Sex made women feel good, too,_ she realized. The sensation was new, making her grow hot _._ Hak saw it on her face.

"Is that good?" Hak breathed into Yona's ear, causing her to shudder.

" _Ahh_ … _Yes, Hak_ …" she breathed.

Hak growled, feeling Yona clench more tightly around him.

"What do you want?" he asked, nuzzling the nape of her neck, and catching one of her jiggling breasts in his mouth, and swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple. He took her other nipple in his hand and mercilessly thumbed it.

"Please …" Yona wrapped her hands around his shoulders, feeling the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her. _It wasn't enough._ She lightly butted his head away from her breasts, taking her hiding place against his chest. She felt extremely embarrassed.

"Deeper … " she said, a faint mumble from his chest. Hak pushed her chin up to meet his eyes. Her eyes were averted and her face looked ashamed, as if she were afraid he would judge her.

"Of course, Yona," he murmured, and he penetrated himself into her small, lithe body. Yona's back arched as he slid in deeper, keeping a steady pace that made her feel continued pleasure. The length of his member reached deep inside her, bumping lightly into her vaginal walls. Yona began panting, clinging on to him. " _Mmm, yes_ , Hak," she breathed.

Her reactions were driving him _insane_. Yona tried to move herself into him, but Hak was on top and dominating the position, so it had little effect. He chuckled, and Yona felt his hardness plunge deeper into her. She whimpered.

"Could it be," he said, "that you want it harder, as well ..." Hak whispered heatedly in her ear. Yona whimpered again, feeling the thundering heat in her veins, unable to respond.

"Tell me, Yona," he demanded, slowing slightly and rotating his hips around her insides. He couldn't tell her, but he needed this short moment to gather himself before he came too soon.

Yona undulated her hips, perfectly matching his movements. He felt her clamp tightly around his cock as she sensually moved around him. He remembered the way she danced and swayed during the night of the Fire Festival. But now, she was naked and beautifully exposed before him, her breasts arched wantonly in front of him, her smooth, toned legs wrapped firmly around his waist. The sensation ran tremors down his legs, and it made him feel weak.

 _Fuck_ , Hak breathed. He didn't realize that he had returned to pumping his cock into her with shallow movements. Yona looked at him lust-filled eyes, wanting more.

"Tell me, do you want it harder," he almost growled, sliding in and out, his pace swiftly increasing. She felt the tip of his member bump lightly against her walls, over and over, and it made her heat rise to unbearable levels.

" _Yes,_ _Harder,_ " she moaned a little, unable to take the tease.

Old habits died hard, and Hak smirked. Yona felt his thickness moving in faster pumps, the pleasure inside her sweetly building.

"What was that, Yona?"

" _Yes_ , _I_ – _Nnghhh!_ " Yona let out a helpless moan as Hak withdrew and slammed his cock into her, pounding into her body with controlled force. She cried loudly over the sound of her flesh slapping forcefully against his. Her voice started to reach fever pitch, as Hak drove himself repeatedly inside her, burying his shaft completely into her cervix. He drew out his hips, quickly slamming himself back into her, repeating the motion again, and again. She cried out, and her fingers dug deep into his back scraping them across his shoulder blades.

" _Ahh .. Ahh.. Hak .. yes, yes ..._ " she was moaning his name incoherently, clinging on to him for dear life. She couldn't stop moving her hips as she felt him enter her as he pleased. She felt herself rising up, slowly, into a plane of pure ecstasy.

Hak gritted his teeth. It was unbelievable how _sexy_ Yona sounded. His body felt like it was on fire. He was using every restraint to keep himself from bringing her legs over his shoulders to gain better access to her.

"Please, _please_ ..." she cried, the pitch of her voice escalating.

 _What the hell._ He flipped her legs over his shoulder, dragging her hips deeply into his, burying his cock inside her as far as it would go. From this angle, he could see Yona's breasts bouncing up and down, while her red hair pooled and waved beneath his knees. Her eyes had glazed over, and her mouth had formed an 'O,' as if she were nearing her peak. The walls of her vagina began clamping around him with a terrific tightness, leaving him gasping for breath. As he drove himself inside from the better angle, her moans became higher and higher, almost as if she was mewling his name. Their bodies rocked violently against each other, and Hak couldn't tell if she was holding on to him, or if it was he.

He was nearing his peak. Yona's eyes were wide and staring, and she looked like the same was true for her.

"Yona ... I'm close," he gasped, his breathing ragged. He couldn't hold himself in much longer. His thrusts came faster, his body taking a mind of its own as he felt himself losing to the pleasure he felt around him.

"Yes, please, Hak," she said, her hands extending and reaching out to him.

He had no resistance. He positioned himself over her, so she could wrap her arms around him. He looked at her, kissing her deeply.

"Yona," he groaned against her mouth, "I'm ... "

Yona felt herself peak and swell, as she heard Hak's labored breathing and the complete vulnerability in his voice. The feeling of him inside her, invading her mouth and taking over her senses were bringing itself to an unimaginable level. The force of his length driving rapidly inside her, pounding inside her, was too much.

" _Hak,_ " she cried, "Hak, I ... I ..!"

Hak's mouth was hot and warm, and when he felt him thrust deeply into her, and her mind exploded white, stars shooting through her eyes, her body arching and convulsing, as she screamed his name. Wave after wave of pleasure ravaged her body, as she felt Hak's thrusts continue to peak her pleasure, sending her into euphoria.

Hak felt the muscled walls around him squeeze him forcefully, loosening and tightening in rapid succession and he came, hard, violently spurting his seed inside her. He groaned as Yona's walls milked him for all it was worth. The sensation lasted forever, its peak blinding him momentarily, driving all the air out of his lungs, making him unable to breathe. The high fogged his brain, and he felt himself come down, gradually, and in his dazed state, he managed a few more weak thrusts before he pulled out, gently, somehow collapsing a little to Yona's side, completely spent. He didn't think he had ever come so hard in his life.

He could hear her soft breathing. When he turned his head to face her, there was a dreamy expression on her face that made his heart sail in triumph.

For a while, only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard mingling with the sound of the rain outside.

* * *

When Yona peeked at Hak, she saw him already smiling at her. Despite their earlier act, Yona still felt herself blush. She felt a myriad of colorful emotions swelling up inside her, making her unable to stop smiling back at him.

"I love you, Yona." He said, smiling openly, his cheeks lightly blushing. She hadn't seen this boyish side to him in so long.

He reached over to cup her cheek and plant a soft, gentle kiss just to the side of her lips, grazing softly. Yona felt her heart dip and rise, the blush in her cheeks building and spreading across her neck and body.

"By the way," he added, propping himself up slowly on his elbow to face her, "how should I clean you off? Seeing as the washcloth is the only pillow we have …"

 _He was telling her she didn't need to respond quickly._

He winked at her, trying to put her at ease from what he had just revealed to her. "Well, you know, if you lean on my shoulder, I'd make a sufficient pillow," he said, off-handedly, trying to sound casual and comforting as he always did. Yona hugged him, wrapping her arms across his shoulders. Their bodies were still a little above normal temperature. She looked at him in the eyes, lovingly.

"I love you, too, Hak," she said, smiling brightly at him.

* * *

The next morning, the storm had passed, and the banked fire was beginning to lose its last embers. When Yona slowly woke, the chilly morning made Yona snuggle up closer to Hak's chest. She felt Hak tighten his embrace. When she looked up, she saw he was watching her. She blushed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked tentatively.

"Just a while ago," he said, obviously lying. Yona blushed a little harder, remembering the events of last night. She _really hoped_ he didn't tease her so much for making all those funny noises.

 _But then, they had really …_ The feeling of happiness started expanding inside her again. He dipped his head and kissed the top of her head, circling his arms around her.

His arms enveloped her in his warmth, making it impossible to get up from her position. She could stay like this with him all day.

"You ..."

That wasn't Hak's voice, Yona realized.

"IDIOT GRANDSON!"

Mundok's thunderous voice echoed into the cave, livening the sweet, dewy morning.

Yona gave a violent start and tried to do several things at once, while Hak stuffed all her actions by hugging her tighter.

"H-hak," she squeaked, panicked. "We have to –"

They had been discovered.

Tae-Woo, Chief of the _Kaze no Buzoku_ , gawked at the half-clothed forms of the couple lying by the dying fireside, staring in obvious approval. Han-Dae looked at the pair of them, then at the drying clothes on the stones, then back at the princess' glowing face. All of his seventeen years looked up to the Raijyuu in admiration, never having doubted him for a second.

"Wh- _WHA_ –"

"You're so noisy, Gramps," Hak said, yawning as he stretched languidly like a great, big cat. "If you don't mind, we were trying to sleep." He draped his arm around Yona and shifted his position, his back facing his Elder.

Hak had effectively covered Yona from their view, but the top of Yona's burning forehead could still be seen.

"M-mundok-san, it's not what you think … !"

Pandemonium rocked the cave the next moment.

* * *

A/N. Additional Notes.

(1) Oh, but it is. (wink)

(2) This is my Akatsuki no Yona fanfic, smut version. It's really more to encourage fics for this adorable couple, than to seek reviews. Anyway, if you think about it, both of them are healthy, single teenagers with great chemistry, so why not, right? Okay, I apologize for quickly getting rid of some of their barriers to becoming a couple and sharing sexual intimacy, like that _damned hair ornament_ and Hak's reluctance to pursue his feelings for his Hime. They have a long way to go still, and I imagine a longer piece would be needed to sort those things out properly.

(3) I don't think Yona and the Bunch have been to Xing. But its the only border to Fuuga, and I figured it wouldn't be a safe setting if it were anywhere else. I don't have any idea how they could have informed Fuuga of their visit either, and I realized as soon as I typed that they had sent a messenger bird in advance, that had actually happened with Akagami no Shirayukihime, not this manga. Lol.

(4) I tried to make it out like "Hime" is something Hak calls Yona when he's thinking straight, and "Yona" when he's not.

(5) Okay, so maybe 2,000 rins is not a single coin piece, but hey, it'a s fanfic, and I couldn't think of anything else to put in there. Plus the Wanderer's Market chapter really is one of the cutest chapters there are. This also goes into Hak's reluctance to make a move on Yona. I figured he would need a combination of a life-threatening fall, a resolution on Yona's part regarding Soo-Won's hair ornament, a little initiative on Yona's part, and a night alone, together, and half-naked, before he would even try anything. Sigh.

(6) Yona and Hak's estimation of the times she has defied his 'body-guard protector mode' probably varies greatly. Yona, just once. For Hak, likely, all the time.

(7) Hak's a genius, but he's only _that_ good for fanfiction purposes. There's no way he could attain that level (Jae-ha's level, I'm guessing) as a first-timer (evil cackling).

(8) I had two options for this title. A sad pun, or "Hak the Sex God". I erred on the side of caution.

(9) Everyone will probably be surprised, but Zeno, Zeno knows everything (wink). Was it "fun"?


End file.
